


burn this sorry place

by winterdandelion



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fragile is a badass, Gen, Higgs love im sorry but you fucked up, Isolation, Psychology, Retribution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdandelion/pseuds/winterdandelion
Summary: Хиггс не заслуживал прощения. Не заслуживал он и жизни.
Kudos: 1





	burn this sorry place

Тихий шелест океана был совсем не слышен из-за нескончаемого гудения в ушах. А может он уже высох, прямо как душа Хиггса. По щекам хаотично струилась смоль, рисуя нечто, подобное венам. Взгляд давно затуманился от хиральной аллергии, а глаза нещадно опухли от попавшей в них адской смеси песка и слёз, вызывая желание их ещё больнее растереть. Тяжёлые и обмякшие конечности до невозможности усложняли эту задачу. Оставленный по воле мягкого сердца Фрэджайл, Хиггс бренно лежал на спине. Тёмные песчинки вокруг подхватывал ветер и рассыпал по его сломанному телу, неумолимо приближая его к погребению заживо. Спасибо бывшей напарнице и на этом: могла ведь швырнуть его бесполезное тело прямо в смоляную гладь. Недостаточно глубоко, чтобы утонуть, но и недостаточно мелко, чтобы открыть глаза, и сделать вдох полной грудью. Мужчину одолевало глубокое отчаяние, а неспособность расшибить самому себе камнем череп только злила. Хиггс до скрежета стиснул зубы, запрокидывая голову назад и зарываясь затылком глубже в твёрдый песок. Ему хотелось выть от того, каким жалким он стал. Даже собственное имя теперь служило напоминанием о его никчёмности и наивности. «Та частичка Бога, что есть во всём…» Бред и ложь самонадеянного глупца. Высшая цель, его мировое предназначение и важность теперь казались чем-то совершенно чуждым и далёким. Будто это был не он и не с ним. Амелия говорила такими сладкими речами о его роли в глобальном вымирании, а по факту его вышвырнули, как ненужного котёнка. При первом же сраном промахе пнули под зад, как мешок бесполезного мусора. Поделом ему, ублюдку. Он знал, что Берега в облике своём стабильны, но сейчас ему до боли хотелось, чтобы начался ураган, подхватил его и унёс в совсем иной мир. Представить, что та жизнь была не его, что у него ещё есть шанс исправиться. Это небывалая роскошь, которой он не достоин. Собственные поступки теперь раскалённым клеймом нависли над головой, порываясь обрушиться на Хиггса в любой момент. Сейчас мужчина сам не отказался бы встать под темпоральный ливень, чтобы одрябшая кожа стекла с этих сгнивших костей, и всё закончилось. Его еле бившееся сердце скулило, а лёгкие задыхались прахом собственных амбиций. Он мог тешить себя лишь роковыми событиями последних дней, которые предопределили его дальнейшую судьбу. На устах Хиггса появился намёк на горькую ухмылку.

***

Фрэджайл размеренным шагом приближалась к лежащему на твёрдой земле Хиггсу. Её лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, а в руке она крепко сжимала автомат. Девушка нервно перекладывала палец со спускового крючка и обратно. Это верно выдавало её с головой – всё хладнокровие было напускное. Маска, которую она предпочла сейчас своему настоящему лицу. Хиггсу уже было не до колких фразочек, он с упоением ждал момента, когда она закончит его праздное существование: даже толики надежды на искупление не осталось, а челюсть со скулой ещё саднили с последнего раза, когда это мерзкое чувство проснулось в нём. Прямо как было с его любимым папочкой. Ослабь защиту или бдительность хоть на секунду и огребёшь по самое не хочу. Где-то на закромах своего подсознания он уже тогда не боялся смерти. Папочка всегда мог случайно переборщить с силой, приложить его об косяк чуточку свирепее, чем прежде, раскрошив череп. Вот и теперь автомат в руках Фрэджайл вселял больше чувства определённости, чем тревоги. Скоро всё закончится. Девушка наконец-то подошла и присела на одно колено рядом с Хиггсом.

– Я никогда не смогу простить тебя. Не смогла бы, даже если хотела, – её тихий, но уверенный голос внезапно прорезал тишину. Мужчина предпочёл промолчать, поэтому Фрэджайл сразу продолжила. 

– Но убивать тебя сейчас было бы милостью. А ты мне такой роскоши не предоставил. 

На словах девушки мир Хиггса сошёлся клином. Его зрачки снова испуганно расширились, а речи полились сами. 

– В смысле? То есть… как это? Нет-нет, ты не понимаешь… Я не смогу сам… сам этого сделать. Фрэджайл, я.., – голос мужчины со скрипом сломался, но последнее чувство гордости не позволило тут же начать умолять. Чёрная смоль обожгла глаза, а губы начали еле заметно подрагивать. 

Фрэджайл наклонилась к нему, неестественно согнув издрогшую спину. Пальцы в кожаных перчатках не могли смахнуть масляных слёз, поэтому у неё только вышло их размазать по его и без того грязному и побитому лицу. Она тоскливо улыбнулась и потянулась в потайной карман, доставая криптобиота. 

– Знаешь, тебе бы подошло моё имя. Быть может, даже больше, чем мне, – произнесла многозначно бывшая напарница, кладя попискивающее создание в рот. 

Сразу после этого жеста она резко поудобнее перехватила автомат, без предупреждения спуская очередь в капсулу с ББ у него на торсе. Контейнер сдался с первого же раза, разлетаясь кровавым дождём в разные стороны от Хиггса. Его живот обожгло от сильного удара, но, к сожалению, внутренняя стенка капсулы осталась целой, как и его внутренние органы. Мужчину совсем не удивило такое решение, в конце концов, она лишила его навигации. Но он очень жалел, что его куртка сейчас сочилась дурно пахнущей жидкостью из ББ-пода, а не его кровью. Фрэджайл небрежно отбросила автомат в сторону, грубо стягивая перчатку с руки Хиггса, параллельно снимая собственные. Она переплела их пальцы, а вторую руку положила на его влажную щёку, посылая обжигающий импульс по всему его изголодавшемуся к прикосновениям телу. Прямо как в детстве, которого у него не было. Хотелось по-детски прильнуть к ласкающей ладони, расплакаться, как от особенно противной занозы в пальце. 

– Представь себе место, которого ты достоин. Просто закрой глаза и представь. Я тебя туда отправлю.

Она крепче обхватила его пальцы, а он подчинился. Правда за исключением того, что представлять ему было нечего. Поэтому Хиггс представил пустоту. Всеобъемлющую и звенящую пустоту. Чёрную и обволакивающую, прямо как смола от Тварей. Быть может, так он сможет покончить со всем. Его мерзкое тело растворится в небытие, а рассудок канет в лету.

***

Вот только ничего подобного не произошло. Следующее, что он помнит – свой Берег. Глухой удар о землю, вышибивший из него весь дух. Знакомый чёрный песок, редкие барханы и воющий ветер. Пустыня под стать его существованию. Такая, какой когда-то правили великие Фараоны. Но при них она процветала богатствами, а его прогнила и опустела. Не было в его задумке ничего великого. Он просто ещё один псих, по которому прошлась коса судьбы, снёсшая его под корень. Хиггс не сможет прыгнуть обратно. Даже если попробует, его прицел сейчас явно сбит, а случайно попасть в лапы UCA означает быть посаженным в клетку, запертым до конца дней ублюдками, которые назовут это гуманным правосудием. Он заслуживал только смерти, без суда. Вместе со смыслом его жизни Амелия забрала у него и силы. Всадник Фактора Вымирания, лидер Homo Demens, преданный напарник, честный и целеустремлённый курьер, отчаянный ребёнок. Но кто он теперь? Выгоревшая оболочка, хрупкая и никому не нужная? Или мерзкое и жестокое отродье, погубившее тысячи невинных? Осталось ли в нём хоть что-то для самоопределения? Хиггс просто хотел, чтобы свет погас, земля разверзлась и утянула его в омут. Он так хотел призвать Тварей, чтобы те растерзали его тело, ставшее для него обузой. Или чтобы подчинённые сепаратисты взбунтовались, скрутили его и перерезали горло. Чтобы чёртова Фрэджайл не струсила, ведомая собственной добродетелью, и пустила ему блядскую пулю прямо в лоб. Но сколько бы он себе не представлял, рельеф вокруг оставался неизменным, а тело потихоньку начинало отходить от переизбытка хиралия. Ему оставалось лишь лежать и смотреть на бесцветное небо, надеясь, что физиология возьмёт своё, и смерть заберёт его в такие долгожданные объятия. 


End file.
